Almost birthday
by Lea Baskerville
Summary: Il avait appris dans les livres qu'un chez-soi n'était pas forcément une maison, et que des membres d'une même famille n'était pas forcément liés par le sang.


**Salut, tout le monde! Cette fois-ci, me voilà avec l'une des séries qui m'a fait le plus frémir, le plus sourire, le plus pleurer. Je veux parler de Code Geass, qui est sans conteste mon animé préféré (ouais, rien que ça). Voici donc un one-shot sur mes deux chouchous, Rolo et Lelouch, ou "ce qu'il se passe entre la R1 et la R2 et que l'on ne vous a jamais montré -ou à peine". Ce sera principalement un one-shot basée sur la famille, les sentiments, ou _à la limite_ sur du shonen-aï -mais à peine. En clair, ne vous attendez pas à un lemon -d'ailleurs, pour ça, suffit de voir le Rating x) . Petit conseil, lisez cette fanfiction en écoutant "Innocent days", qui est un OST de Code Geass, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, et vers la fin -vous devinerez où-, "Lullaby of M".**

**P.S: cette fanfiction sera peut-être modifiée en cours de route, suite à des avis des lecteurs ou de mes amis! Alors n'hésitez pas à partager si vous trouvez que quelque chose manque, ou si une idée lumineuse vous vient, cela peut toujours m'être bénéfique ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! 3**

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas son lit. Pas sa chambre. Ce plafond qu'il contemplait lui était inconnu, tout autant que la saveur vaporeuse de la couette en mousseline. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient la voûte de craie blanche qui lui paraissait trop haute, inaccessible. Il avait été habitué aux toits bas, la sensation d'être enfermé dans une cage, comme un oiseau privé de liberté. Il appréciait le silence qui régnait dans le pièce, et le chant des premiers rossignols de la journée qui se faufilait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il lui restait peu de temps avant de commencer enfin la mascarade pour laquelle il avait été sollicité.<p>

"Une opération d'infiltration... Faire semblant d'être un frère?"

Fut-il un blanc-bec ordinaire qu'il aurait explosé de rire. Mais aucun sourire, même pas le plus petit rictus ne transcenda son visage. Il observa de manière désabusée le tableau de bord à tablette derrière lequel il restait des journées entières installé, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission -ce qui lui semblait un temps minime en réalité; il avait été élevé pour tuer, ainsi il gardait peu de souvenirs de ce qu'il faisait en dehors de son travail. Il restait sans bouger, assis, les jambes étendues sous cette arcade de métal éclairée de lignes de néons azuréens qui bleuissaient son regard, sans un signe d'inconfort ou le désir de changer de position. Son écran lui affichait toutes les informations nécessaires à la besogne qu'il allait accomplir cette fois, et plus ses prunelles églantines parcouraient et visualisaient le document, plus l'objectif de sa nouvelle affectation lui semblait ridicule. Finalement, une miniature se déploya sur l'intégralité du moniteur, et le visage de son "frère" lui fit face.

"Je peux vraiment faire ça?"

Il avait accompli nombre de services pour le Geass Directorate, mais remplacer un membre de la branche royale de Britannia et jouer les adolescents ordinaires n'avait jamais été requis de sa part.

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des parents ou une famille"

Il craignait surtout de ne pas se montrer crédible ou d'insufler des soupçons à sa cible. Mais c'était un ordre d'en haut, et les sommations de maître V.V étaient absolues. Ainsi, il jouerait la comédie de la manière la plus convaincante possible. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être différent de jouer l'enfant chétif perdu près d'un bâtiment privé ou le mousse dans l'armée marine. Il ferait comme il en avait l'habitude, avec ses méthodes. Et l'homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux d'ébène que lui projetait son écran serait un jouet comme un autre.

À mesure que les chiffres blafards du réveil électrique se relayaient, Rolo sentait monter en lui l'anxiété. La veille n'avait pas été un très bon départ. Il était arrivé avec son sac presque vide, bafouillant comme un gamin de quatre ans, les yeux sur ses chassures. Paraître naturel avec une personne dont on ne connaît que le fichier était bien plus dur qu'il n'y semblait. Lui et le prince déchu de l'Empire avaient échangé quelques banalités, puis le plus jeune avait simulé la fatigue acquise lors du voyage, et avait demandé à aller se coucher le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il avait lâchement disposé son bagage près du bureau qui serait désormais sien, et qu'il s'était abandonné sur le matelas -qui en passant était plutôt rebondi, ce que le garçon trouva passablement agréable; cela lui changeait de la machinerie dont il avait l'habitude-, il repassa en revue les quelques secondes qu'ils avaient partagées, lui et son nouveau parent. Une chose qui l'avait tout de suite interpellé était, une fois la surprise de la visite passée, le sourire doux qui avait élu domicile sur le faciès de l'aîné dès l'ouverture de la porte. Rolo était censé avoir passé les dernières années avec leurs parents encore en vie, ainsi lui et son frère devaient ne pas s'être vus depuis longtemps. Jouer l'excitation ou la joie à l'idée de ces retrouvailles n'avait pas été dans ses cordes, et pourtant Lelouch avait manifesté le plus grand enthousiasme à son arrivée. Il lui avait immédiatement montré sa chambre pour que son cadet prenne ses aises, lui avait demandé s'il voulait manger quelque chose, mais Rolo avait décliné toute proposition, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il s'était tout de suite déployé sur le lit, avant de se rendre compte que dormir habillé aurait sans doute été des plus suspects. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, car bien que le voyage n'avait pas été aussi long que devait le croire le plus vieux, cette entrée en matière avait été suffisante pour le lessiver.

Les minutes continuaient de se succéder. Le jeune agent ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il fixait le plafond, les yeux clignant à peine, et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié la veille de programmer le réveil avant de s'endormir comme un gros bébé. Il se tordit sur la literie pour atteindre le boitier reposant sur la commode, mais se recroquevilla immédiatement sous la couverture, tournant le dos à la porte, car il avait entendu des pas approcher et briser le calme de son alcôve de sérénité. La façade coulissante s'ouvrit à l'instant même où il eut clos ses paupières, et la démarche tranquille de Lelouch parvint finalement près de lui. Il lui secoua légèrement sur l'épaule, croyant naïvement que son petit frère dormait encore.

-Rolo, l'invita-t-il calmement. Tu as oublié de régler ton réveil, tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

L'ébranlé mima la fatigue engourdissant ses traits et se tourna vers lui de la plus lente manière. Son aîné lui adressa une risette confuse, comme désolé de l'avoir tiré de son sommeil. Il se redressa droitement sur ses jambes.

-Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-il, jetant par la même occasion un coup d'oeil à l'horloge électrique. Il faut que nous soyons partis d'ici dix minutes au plus tard, sinon le Présidente va encore rouspéter.

Il parlait bien entendu de Milly Ashford, Présidente du Conseil des étudiants de l'académie, et adorée de son grand-père le directeur, ainsi que de tous les élèves en général. Rolo avait lu qu'elle se montrait constament désagréable face à Lelouch qui avait la facheuse tendance d'arriver en retard ou de s'endormir lors des réunions.

-Habille-toi vite, et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son cadet l'arrêta, à présent assis à l'extremité de son lit.

-Eum... Lelouch! -ce nom sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche- Tu peux partir devant, je te rattraperai...

Son grand frère lui lança un regard interdit, avant de lui réprondre sur le ton de l'évidence:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rolo? On part tous les jours ensemble, voyons.

Il laissa l'autre coi, sans attendre de réponse.

-Dépêche-toi de te préparer, je t'attends -et il sortit.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, sa veste corbeau aux galons dorés à moitié enfilée sur sa chemise propre, une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé flottait dans tout l'appartement. La table était encombrée de diverses crèmes ou confitures et deux verres de jus d'orange avaient déjà été remplis et attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien les vider. Il en prit un au hasard et l'engloutit d'un trait, découvrant par la même occasion la soif qui le tiraillait depuis la veille. Il crut n'avoir jamais rien bu d'aussi rafraichissant. Il termina de boutonner son uniforme, observant son frère qui se débattait pour retirer les tranches du grille-pain sans se brûler. Lelouch parvint enfin à les déposer sur une assiette et installa le plat sur la table de la cuisine, où il entreprit de les beurrer ou les enduire de gelée. Son cadet le regarda faire avec curiosité, se demandant s'il avait l'intention de s'occuper de la sienne aussi. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui tendit enfin deux tartines couvertes de beurre de cacahuète, et d'une noisette de confiture de fraise. L'aspect de la chose sembla particulièrement écoeurant à l'espion, mais il le remercia malgré tout et enfourna avec réticence la biscotte dans sa bouche. À son immense étonnement, le goût d'arachide et de marmelade lui fondit immédiatement sur la langue, et leur alliance était tout simplement exquise. Il était sûr que jamais, de toute sa vie, chose aussi délicieuse n'avait foulé son palais. Il étouffa un couinement de contentement et marmonna, rougissant de plaisir:

-C'est... bon.

-J'espère bien, répondit Lelouch d'un ton désappointé. C'est ton goût favori, que je sache. Je connaît les préférences de mon frère, tout de même!

Le garçonnet ne put retenir un nouvel empourprement de son visage. Il avait déjà songé au fait que les souvenirs du fils britannien avaient été réécrits, et un point en particulier le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise: Lelouch croyait que Rolo était vraiment son frère. Lui qui avait vécu son existence sans générosité aurait été bien incapable de se comporter de manière à lui rendre ses attentions. Il savoura davantage le deuxième toast que le premier, qui avait vite disparu. Il songea en soupirant en son for intérieur que Charles avait dû bien s'amuser en lavant le cerveau de son fils.

Ce dernier avala ses tartines en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et fit circuler le tout grâce à son jus de fruit qui attendait toujours sur la table. Puis ils prirent leurs sacs respectifs et se mirent enfin en route pour les cours.

Une fois arrivés devant la classe abritant le très estimé Conseil des étudiants, le cadet fut rapidement présenté aux collègues fréquentés par son frangin. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de Milly -agréable demoiselle qui prenait malgré tout Lelouch pour son homme à tout faire-, Shirley -qui, il le remarqua immédiatement, avait un faible pour l'aîné Lamperouge mais n'était pas assez téméraire pour lui courir après- et Rivalz -qui s'était manifestement épris de la Présidente mais se prenait sans cesse des rateaux, conséquence de l'indifférence à peine voilée de cette dernière. Malgré ses salutations exagérément polies et intimidées, Rolo reçut des accueils chaleureux de chacun, et il fut même intégré sans delai dans l'association. La cheftaine lui glissa que cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps libre avec son frère en dehors de cours. Mais de toute manière, aucune de ses objections n'avaient été retenues, et il fut ainsi pleinement admis dans le cercle du Conseil des élèves.

Les premières semaines s'écoulèrent dans la fraicheur naissante de l'automne, les arbres colorant leurs parures de mille couleurs chatoyantes, et les chrysanthèmes éclosant partout à travers le Japon. La mi-septembre abandonnait lentement sa chaleur dorée, entraînant peu à peu le pays du Soleil levant dans la rigueur de la demi-saison.

Les journées passaient tranquillement pour Rolo qui se familiarisait doucement avec sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant, partageant ses heures de liberté entre ses activités de club et les soirées à l'appartement. Mais quelques soient ses efforts, il peinait à se mêler pleinement aux autres. Il s'exprimait peu en cours, bien que relativement studieux, et s'attirait avec difficulté la sympathie de ses camarades, qui le trouvaient trop isolé et pas avenant pour un sou. Chaque fois que les groupes de science ou de sport étaient formés, il était toujours parmis les derniers choisis. Il n'était pas plus détesté qu'un autre, mais les élèves préféraient miser sur des valeurs sûres plutôt que d'intégrer une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et qui de surcroît semblait d'une morphologie particulièrement chétive.

Mais Rolo avait l'immense chance que son frère passe parfois par le gymnase lors des instructions de volley-ball, lui et sa classe se redirigeant vers leurs vestiaires une fois leurs propres leçons terminées. Quelques terminales s'arrêtaient alors pour observer les exploits sportifs de leurs successeurs. Lelouch observait son benjamin lorsqu'il était sur le terrain, même s'il se savait lui-même d'un niveau catastrophique dans cette matière. Il se contentait de rester spectateur, encourageant discrètement son frangin aux côtés des membres du Conseil, qui étaient reluqués avec une mélange de curiosité et d'admiration par les équipes de première. Lors d'un match, alors que Rolo avait reçu un ballon dans la figure sans avoir eut le temps de l'esquiver, l'ex-prince, fulminant, avait failli débouler sur le terrain, mais avait été retenu de justesse et rassuré par Rivalz, qui lui avait juré que ça n'avait été qu'un accident. Sans qu'il sache pour quelle raison, lorsque Lelouch le regardait, le jeune agent avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur la balle et ce qui se déroulait dans le camp adverse.

-Dis, Lulu...lui glissa Milly, alors qu'il avaient pour seule compagnie Shirley qui triait les derniers évènements envisagés par leur leader. Tu ne trouves pas Rolo quelque peu distant?

Le vice-président tourna vers elle une mine confondue, puis, ses sourcils arqués contre ses paupières las, il posa le dossier agraffé qu'il tenait sur le bureau.

-Je ressens la même chose. Il est beaucoup moins jovial que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Il est devenu très timide et j'ai l'impression qu'il a constament peur de faire quelque chose de mal. -il se passa une main moite sur le front- Il évite mon regard lorsque je tente de me montrer gentil envers lui. Peut-être... qu'il a le mal du pays, et qu'il ne se sens pas à sa place ici. Après tout, ce sont nos parents qui lui ont conseillé de me rejoindre.

La petite fille du directeur de redressa, frictionnant du pouce l'arête de sa mâchoire. La jeune Fennette leva alors maladroitement le bras -c'était une habitude prise par tous les élèves du Bureau des étudiants.

-Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Rolo se sente mal avec nous, au contraire, déclara-t-elle d'un franc sourire.

Les deux gérants se tournèrent de concert vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? s'enquit Lelouch.

La nageuse baissa la main et détourna ses yeux de jade, incommodée par la soudaine fixation que lui lançait son béguin.

-L'autre jour, il est venu me demander s'il pouvait déjeuner avec nous. Bien entendu, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre ses repas en notre compagnie quand il le désirait. -elle empoigna de nouveau des fichiers éparses et les assembla en une pile bien net qu'elle tapota contre la table- Il m'a remerciée, puis il m'a dit qu'il était content, car il avait peur de poser la question au gens de sa classe, avec qui il ne s'entend pas très bien.

Cet aveu laissa les deux autres songeurs, puis, Milly entrechoquant tout à coup ses paumes contre le bureau, faisant bondir ses comparses sur leur siège, poussa un cri de victoire.

-Je vais aller lui parler, affirma-t-elle, comme s'il n'y avait personne de mieux placé qu'elle pour percer les secrets d'autrui. Et je vais découvrir ce qui le tracasse!

Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris connaissance de l'adolescent qui attendait derrière la porte coulissante de leur "quartier général", cinq blocs d'anthologie lui encombrant la poitrine. Ayant entendu tout ce qui se disait à l'intérieur, Rolo déposa sans bruit les livres à côté de l'encadrement, et s'en alla discrétement.

Lelouch s'était inquiété pour lui. Son cadet n'était pas allé en cours en fin d'après-midi, et en rentrant, épuisé par la dernière réunion, il l'avait trouvé étendu sur son lit, face au mur. Il avait immédiatement accouru auprès de lui en lui demandant s'il se sentait bien, ou s'il était malade. Seul le silence lui répondit, il s'installa donc en brodure du matelas, ne sachant que faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il se contenta de passer gentiment sa main à travers ses cheveux châtains éparses sur l'oreiller, révélant ses orbes de tourmaline rosée à demi-closes. Puis, son petit frère le questionna:

-Est-ce que j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés?

Son aîné laissa transparaître un éclair d'ébahissement dans ses prunelles violines, avant de détendre ses traits et de caresser à nouveau le crâne de Rolo.

-Non, tu es toujours le même. Aussi gentil, adorable que je t'ai connu. Mais tu as constament l'air triste et méfiant de quelque chose. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu te détendes. Sache que tu es en sécurité avec nous tous. Je ne t'oblige pas à te faire des amis si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, nous sommes là, c'est tout...

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la chambrée. Rolo se roula peu à peu en boule sur sa couverture, paupières impénétrables. Il ne s'était pas endormi, mais Lelouch sut qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille, à présent. Il se contenta de l'envelopper dans ses draps avant de quitter la pièce.

Ses doigts graciles étaient enroulés autour des colonnes poudreuses du toit. De là-haut, il avait une vue panoramique sur les jardins de l'académie, observant les étudiants qui pressaient le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard, ou ceux qui se prélassaient sur la gazon lors d'une heure de trou. Le couple de terminale qu'il observait s'étant endormi, il dirigea son regard vers le ciel clair éclaboussé de nuages. Des oiseaux légers tel le vent sillonnaient l'eden, et chaque fois qu'une nouvelle troupe passait au dessus de sa tête, son oeil droit se colorait d'un rouge luisant. Mais il n'activait jamais son Geass, jamais dans un cas aussi futile. Son Geass servirait un seul et unique but lors de cette mission: éliminer Zero s'il venait à se réveiller.

Le bruit de la porte ferraillée menant à la terrasse le tira de ses pensées. Il vit la Présidente s'approcher de lui, ses boucles rayonnant au soleil dodelinant sur ses épaules.

-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous? s'enquit-elle.

La garçon baissa les yeux sur sa paume qui enfermait un caillou brillant, qu'il jeta finalement au loin.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il simplement.

-Lelouch s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Je vais bien. -il se releva et fit face à la pierre propre et rugueuse- J'ai juste besoin de... réfléchir.

Un sourire fendit le visage angélique de la déléguée, et elle le rejoignit près du bord.

-Dans ce cas, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une! -elle s'adoucit, son ton à présent maternel- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. Lulu te l'a dit, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Il ne lui répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, ainsi elle prit les devants et continua:

-Tu sais, Lelouch tient uniquement à te faire plaisir. Si jamais tu voulais t'en aller et rentrer auprès de tes parents, il l'accepterait et te mettrait en outre lui-même dans l'avion. Tu n'as qu'à demander et...

-Ce n'est pas ça! l'interrompit le plus jeune. Je... -il laissa sa tête reposer entre ses bras, contre la barrière qui l'empêchait de plonger dans le vide. Je ne veux pas partir au contraire. Mais c'est tellement nouveau pour moi... Je peux te confier un secret? -elle hocha la tête- Je veux dire, vraiment, même Lelouch ne devra rien savoir.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas! le rassura sa collègue.

-Je n'ai... jamais eu de véritable famille. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'académie il y a un mois, Lelouch m'a dit qu'à nous deux, nous avions toujours su être une famille. Que nous étions assez proche pour être indépendants. Mais... je ne me souviens pas de tout ça. Je ne me rappelle pas l'époque à laquelle nous partagions une telle relation. Et c'est ce qui me freine aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux qu'il se montre aussi gentil envers moi, mais je n'arrive pas à le lui rendre, parce que ce sentiment d'une famille unie m'est inconnu.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'il n'était pas le vrai frère du britannien, et qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec lui. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle avait gobé son histoire sans résister.

Milly commença à faire les cent pas de manière absorbée, puis un nouveau sourire éclaira ses joues.

-Vois-tu, je n'ai pas été nomée Présidente du Conseil des étudiants pour rien -elle croisa les bras et bomba le torse de manière pompeuse. J'ai l'art et la manière de cerner les gens en les observant, et c'est ainsi que j'arrive à découvrir la plupart de leurs secrets. Et il y a une chose que je trouve frappante chez Lulu depuis que tu es arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui demanda Rolo.

Elle laissa une pause subsister pour le suspens, puis elle lança:

-Son regard.

Devant la mine incrédule du cadet Lamperouge, elle s'empressa de s'expliquer, maintenant son bras appuyé contre la rembarde.

-La manière dont Lelouch te regarde est très particulière. Complètement différente de quand il me regarde moi, ou même Shirley.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si différent?

-Regarde-le, toi. Et tu comprendras.

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, elle quittait le toit d'une démarche sautillante. Mais avant de dévaler les escaliers, elle fit marche arrière et l'avertit:

-Rolo, tu peux me cacher des choses si ça t'amuse, mais ce qui compte davantage, c'est de te rendre compte que tes mensonges contiennent aussi une part de vérité.

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant indécis.

Les festivités étaient une tradition à l'Académie Ashford. La Présidente prenait un malin plaisir à inventer n'importe quelle excuse pour faire la fête: journée internationale de l'échange des uniformes filles-garçons, partie générale du roi du silence, semaine des cours en maillot de bain... Le Conseil organisait au moins un festival par mois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le Bureau des étudiants était le plus occupé des clubs de l'école. De surcroît, il devait gérer le budget des autres associations -et s'amusait aussi à faire poireauter le club d'équitation lorsqu'il lui devait des subventions.

La mi-saison accueillait une nouvelle idée de Milly quand aux célébrations de ce mois-ci. La confusion la plus totale s'ensuivit dans l'amphithéâtre lorsqu'elle annonça le début du Concours des coeurs brisés. Instinctivement, les trois quarts de l'assemblée tournèrent la tête vers Rivalz.

Les membres du Bureau accrochaient désormais partout dans les bâtiments des grands draps de tûles aux couleurs pastelles et commençaient à installer au centre du parc une immense estrade décorée plus que de raison de rubans et noeuds rouges. Le slogan peu imaginatif de la Présidente s'étalait sur une banderole jaune canari: "All you need is love".

La journée était clémente et c'est sous la chaleur caressante de la verranda ouverte que les membres du Conseil des étudiants tentèrent d'égayer leur salle de réunion avec quelques étoffes de dentelle duveteuse. Ils eurent bien entendu du mal à rester sérieux plus de dix minutes, et entre Shirley qui s'était endormie à cause d'un entrainement de natation trop épuisant, Rivalz qui été parti bouder à force de croiser des élèves qui se moquaient de lui, et Milly qui devait s'occuper de récolter les élus au concours, il ne restait que les deux frères pour s'occuper d'orner le secrétariat. Rolo était perché au sommet d'une échelle pour atteindre la marque de repère que lui avait laissée la cheftaine, pendant que son aîné luttait pour former des guirlandes cotonneuses sur le dessus de l'armoire.

-Cette idée de concours est vraiment... ridicule, articula difficilement le plus jeune en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, bras tendus à l'extrême pour parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à toucher la petit trait de crayon sur le mur.

-Ça peut aussi avoir du bon, répondit Lelouch. J'ai parié avec quelques garçons de terminale que Rivalz serait la gagnant. Avec ce que j'obtiendrai, je t'emmenerai au cinéma ce week-end, acheva-t-il d'un sourire.

Rolo baissa la tête pour dissimuler son visage rosi derrière le lainage qui cascadait d'entre ses doigts. Il n'était jamais allé au cinéma auparavant.

Observant avec désespoir le fil d'argent marquant la couleur chair du mur, il poussa un soupir. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'épingler aussi haut. La Présidente allait sans doute débarquer d'un moment à l'autre avec un appareil photo pour immortaliser son humiliation. Pour y couper, il fallait à tout prix l'accrocher avant son arrivée. Rolo rassembla ses dernières forces et étira davantage ses jambes et ses bras. Pensant que cela lui ferait gagner quelques centimètres supplémentaires, il tenta de se mettre en équilibre sur sa jambe gauche, il passa donc cette dernière par dessus celle de droite. Manque de chance, son pied rata le bord de l'échelle, et il bascula avec un cri de terreur.

-Rolo!

Son frère le rattrapa de justesse, lâchant au passage le drap qu'il tentait de nouer. Il roulèrent tous les deux au sol, Lelouch tenant son cadet au creux de ses bras en espérant lui avoir éviter une quelconque blessure. Le tûle rosé les avait recouvert et l'aînée les en dépétra avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il les en libéra finalement, Lelouch était assis, jambes repliées de moitié, et son frangin était à genoux, face à lui.

-Rolo, est-ce que ça vaaaaargh... acheva-t-il en grimaçant, car son dos venait d'émettre un craquement sinistre.

Un son confus, tout à fait inconnu, traversa la gorge de Rolo. Il pouffa et avant même de s'en rendre compte, explosa de rire. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à stopper le flot d'hilarité qui le secouait. Son aînée commença à se sentir légèrement vexé, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avec lui. Puis sa main passa à travers les cheveux emmelés par la chute du jeune agent, avant de rejoindre sa joue.

-Enfin un sourire... lui coula-t-il de manière soulagée.

Lorsque ces paroles eurent fait leur chemin dans sa tête, le visage du plus jeune vira immédiatement à l'écarlate, tout comme son oeil droit désormais élargi. Un halo rougeoyant se déploya dans toute la pièce, et les pupilles de Lelouch se cerclèrent d'un aura rubicond. Un étau essera immédiatement la poitrine de Rolo. Son coeur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Pourtant, il lui sembla sentir des sueurs parcourir sa nuque, et ses pommettes brûlaient toujours. Il saisissait enfin le sens des paroles de Milly. Voilà des jours qu'il observait son frère en se demandant ce que son regard avait de si particulier, mais il n'avait jamais pu explorer assez longtemps ses prunelles pour le découvrir. La réponse lui apparaissait enfin.

Lelouch le regardait comme on regarde quelqu'un de précieux, quelqu'un d'irremplaçable. Quelqu'un pour qui on serait prêt à boulverser, renverser le monde. L'étreinte de sa main contre sa peau était douce, et ses yeux améthystes légèrement plissées, figés dans cet instant de bonheur, regorgeait de tant de tendresse que Rolo aurait pu s'y noyer. Pour la première fois, il souhaitait en perdre le souffle. Il voulait lui aussi rester figé avec son frère, dans cet instant de calme où personne ne pouvait s'infiltrer ou les déranger. L'organe dans son torse semblait lutter contre l'influence du Geass, avide de briser sa cage thoracique, de battre comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Il tendit la main vers le visage fixe de Lelouch. Ce dernier lui avait toujours offert maintes dévotions et cajolerie, mais jamais le cadet ne les lui avait rendus. Pour la première fois, il touchait, effleurait du bout des doigts ce parent qui l'avait accueilli comme s'ils avaient toujours été réunis.

"Une famille"

Ce mot, que son frère avait prononcé le jour de son arrivée, et auquel il avait répondu en écho, s'illuminait dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice. Désormais, il était aimé par quelqu'un. Un quelconque Geass était inutile. Le véritable amour lui souriait avec passion. Et même si ce moment était éphémère, il resterait gravé pour toujours dans son esprit.

Il retira vivement sa main avant la fin du décompte. L'iris du prince reprenait sa teinte originelle. Il le vit cligner confusément des paupières, comme s'il avait senti ces cinq secondes d'absence. Puis l'aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le taquiner.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là!

Rolo se rendit compte que des larmes avaient élu domicile dans ses yeux, glissant sur ses cils, presque comme une caresse.

-Je sais comment chasser cette vilaine mine de ton joli visage! dit le plus vieux en levant des mains frétillantes et en arborant un air maléfique.

Il se jeta sur lui en bloquant ses jambes pour le chatouiller, et le cadet se débattit violemment en hurlant de rire. Il le supplia d'arrêter, sentant ses côtes protester avec ferveur, et, pour riposter, se saisit du drap de dentelle qui les avait suivis dans leur dégringolade, pour le lancer à la tête du vice-président. Ce dernier tentant de s'en délivrer, il en profita pour se glisser hors de sa prise et s'arma pour la suite du combat d'étoffes couleur ciel et roussâtre. Enfin libéré, Lelouch prit une pose qui se voulait menaçante, prêt au combat.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, hein?

-Je t'attends, l'avertit l'autre en persiflant.

S'ensuivit une bataille effrénée pour savoir qui des deux enfants Lamperouge était le plus fort. Les tissus volaient à travers la pièce en les enveloppant, et leur chemises furent vite moites de leur sueur. Épuisés d'avoir tant lutté et tant ri, il finirent allongés au sol, le linge lilas collant à leurs omoplates. Lelouch finit par s'endormir d'exhaustion, tenant la taille de son petit frère dans un geste protecteur.

Malgré tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, Shirley ne se réveilla pas.

Tout avait changé. Le Geass qui devait lui servir à tuer Zero, et dont il avait refusé de se servir depuis le début de la mission était maintenant son échappatoire, tout comme le sourire du prince. Peu lui importait que ses camarades de classe ne l'aimaient pas, que les gens autour de lui lui lançaient des regards froids et effrayés, ou qu'ils faisaient des messes-basses et répandaient des rumeurs en sa présence. La compagnie de son grand frère était sa seule source de joie, et il bénissait Milly de l'avoir forcé à rejoindre le Conseil des étudiants pour passer du temps avec lui. À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il ne rougissait plus des attentions de l'aîné, mais au contraire, en redemandait. Il l'accompagnait sans hésiter à aller en cours le matin. Il le laissait beurrer sa tartine sans poser de question. Lorsqu'ils regardaient ensemble la télévision le soir, il décidait de son plein gré de se blottir dans les bras de Lelouch. Il s'accoutuma petit à petit à cette vie paisible et insouciante, où il en oublia même qui il était réellement: l'espion venu pour éliminer Le 17e héritier du trône de Britannia. Ne serait-ce que l'envisager lui était à présent impossible. Désormais, c'était Rolo et Lelouch. Lelouch et Rolo. Son grand frère, la seule et unique famille qu'il avait jamais possédée, passait avant tout.

Mais dans ce cas, Lelouch ne devait regarder que lui. Rolo se mit à éprouver une douleur pire que quand son coeur s'arrêtait lorsque Shirley, ou n'importe laquelle des admiratrices de son frère venaient à s'approcher trop près de lui. Le beau et séduisant vice-président attirait de nombreuses groupies, et le cadet trouvait cela insupportable. Ils ne pouvaient pas profiter d'un moment de tranquillité qu'une gourgandine en jupe trop courte à son goût venait offrir à l'adulé une lettre, quelques compliments -bien en dessous de la réalité selon Rolo- ou des cadeaux tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle connaître quoi que ce soit sur lui sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole? Mais en bon seigneur, Lelouch la remerciait gracieusement, et la péronnelle s'enfuyait en gloussant vers son groupe de copines pour tout leur raconter. Puis, une fois rentrés à leur appartement, Lelouch rangeait la boîte ou le courrier toujours scellé dans un tiroir prévu à cet effet, où s'y entassaient déjà des dizaines d'autres, et n'y retouchait plus jamais. Cela amusait particulièrement son petit frère.

Et il savait qu'il possédait quelque chose que ces gamines n'avaient pas. Le Geass lui était devenu particulièrement précieux. Dès qu'une adolescente excitée pointait le bout de son nez, il figeait tout autour d'eux, s'accordant cinq secondes d'infine douceur. Il rêvait de pouvoir partager ses moments avec son frère, mais à chaque fois, les pupilles du prince se cerclaient d'une lumière cramoisie, et son expression se bloquait dans les rouages du temps. Rolo pouvait uniquement le regarder, regarder ces yeux adorateurs remplis de gentillesse. Et lorsque tout rentrait dans l'ordre, il détournait ses orbes de quartz pour s'obliger à ne pas voir son frère sourire à quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un masque. Après avoir endossé si longtemps le poids du masque de Zero, Lelouch ne montrait maintenant son vrai visage qu'en présence de son cadet. Et rien ne pouvait rendre Rolo plus heureux.

L'utilisation de son pouvoir se faisait de plus en plus fréquente. Lors des réunions du Conseil, lorsqu'ils déjeunaient, même lors de ses cours de sport. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait figé le terrain de volley pour contempler son frère venu l'encourager, et presque à chaque coup, il s'était reçu le ballon dans le visage, car son Geass ne pouvait pas arrêter les objets inanimés. L'incompréhension se lisait chez ses coéquipiers, qui se demandaient comment la balle avait pu se retrouver hors du périmètre de sortie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et Rolo devait s'expliquer avec son frère pour tous les bleus qui restaient marqués sur ses joues.

Il sursauta lorsque Lelouch pénétra de manière catastrophée dans la salle de réunion. Ses bras étaient chargés d'un épais paquet de feuilles à compléter, qu'il s'empressa d'abattre sur la table en suffoquant. Son petit frère s'enquit aussitôt de ce qui l'affolait autant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Lelouch?

Son vis-à vis se mit alors à genoux et lui adressa un geste de prière.

-J'ai un énorme service à te demander.

Ébranlé par la position de l'aîné qu'il estimait tant, il le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à se remettre debout. La taille de Lelouch avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Tout ce que tu voudras! répondit-il en souriant. De quoi s'agit-il?

Le vice-président désigna en soupirant les dossiers étalés sur le bureau.

-Milly m'a demandé de remplir toutes ces autorisations de subvention pour demain. Mais elle m'a aussi fait jurer de l'accompagner à je ne sais quel festival dans la colonie de Tokyo... Si je l'accompagne, je n'aurai jamais rempli ces fiches avant ce soir, souffla-t-il de manière dépitée.

-Alors... Tu voudrais que je le fasse pour toi?

-Pas tout! l'arrêta immédiatement son frère. Je veux juste que tu les avances un peu jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Rolo acquiesça sans tarder. Lui rendre service ne lui posait aucun soucis, et il était heureux de voir que ces soirées passées en sa compagnie tenaient tant à coeur à Lelouch. Ce dernier se dépêcha de filer se changer avant que la Présidente ne rouspette, et laissa son frangin s'installer pour commencer sa besogne.

La pile de feuilles étaient proéminente, mais défilait vite. C'était presque la fin d'après-midi lorsque Rolo mit de côté la moitié du paquet. Au crépuscule, tous les imprimés reposaient sur le pupitre, les informations requises correctement griffonnées, et son frère n'était pas encore revenu. Ses yeux s'étant accoutumés au déclinement du soleil, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Il joua un moment à faire tenir en équilibre son stylo dans le sillon creusé entre sa bouche et son nez, puis se lassa vite, et finit par poser sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit et seule la clarté de la lune perçait par la porte-fenêtre. Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer, et entendit les excuses confuses de son grand frère près de son oreille.

-Vraiment désolé... Ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

L'aîné l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes, et le soutint sur la moitié du chemin qui les emmena à leur chambre. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Sans doute les élèves étaient-ils rentrés à leur pavillon. Lelouch et Rolo ne vivaient pas dans le dortoir des garçons comme tous les autres, mais dans une aile à part de l'académie. Il parvinrent finalement devant la porte de leur chambre, et Rolo se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la bras de son frère. La porte coulissante pivota, et une explosion s'ensuivit.

L'agent porta par réflexe la main à sa poche d'uniforme, où il conservait son poignard rétractable, et son oeil droit prit un aura meurtrier. Mais un cri de joie éclata dans la pièce et il stoppa son geste, les confettis de canons pétaradants tournant lentement au plafond avant d'atterir dans ses cheveux.

-Surprise! hurlèrent en coeur la Présidente, Rivalz et Shirley.

Il resta comme deux ronds de flan sans comprendre le sens de ces paroles, et ne tourna la tête que lorsque Lelouch laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur car l'un des tubes s'était activé à retardement, près de son visage.

-Bon sang, Rivalz... maugréa-t-il en se massant la joue.

-Désolé, s'excusa le fautif, mal à l'aise.

Rolo se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

-Eum... Qu'est-ce qu'on fête exactement?

Milly lui lança un regard scandalisé.

-Comment?! Voyons, Rolo, -elle passa son bras autour de son épaule frêle- tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié!

-Oublié quoi?

Il nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. Son regard fut finalement attiré par le fanion déployé en travers du plafond, où était inscrit en lettres capitales et d'une couleur à vous piquer les yeux, "Happy Birthday".

-C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un?

Il se mit à paniquer. Avait-il oublié l'anniversaire de Lelouch? Ce dernier obligea la petite-fille du directeur à lâcher son cadet et entreprit de lui rafraichir la mémoire.

-Nous somme le 25 octobre! Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu as oublié ton propre anniversaire?

Puis soudain, il se souvint. Le 25 octobre était le jour de naissance de Nunnally. Un malaise s'empara de lui sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit! l'interrompit Milly, qui aimait visiblement être le centre l'attention. Ce soir, on va faire la fêêête! -elle leva les bras au ciel, et ses deux autres acolytes l'imitèrent- Mais avant tout, tu vas ouvrir tes cadeaux!

-Tout de suite? Vu l'heure qu'il est, on ferait mieux de manger. Il est tard, conseilla le vice-président.

-C'est de ta faute Lelouch! répliqua la chef. Tu as mis un temps fou pour réquisitionner les décorations du club de couture.

Rolo se tourna vers son grand frère.

-Ça veut dire que...

-C'est pour te retenir au secrétariat que je t'ai demandé de remplir ces polycopiés. Navré que tu aies eu à faire ça tout seul.

Le plus jeune hocha négativement la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas un problème.

-Lelouch t'a fait ton repas préféré pour cette occasion! l'informa joyeusement Shirley.

Ils s'installèrent ensemble à table pour déguster le délicieux plat concocté par le prince. Milly insista tellement qu'ils finirent par déballer les cadeaux à table. Rivalz lui avait fait un double de ses clés de scooter, et lui annonça qu'il pourrait utiliser son véhicule quand il le souhaitait. Shirley lui offrit une série de roman qu'il avait beaucoup aimé et dont il attendait la suite avec impatience. Quand à la cheftaine... nous n'écrirons pas ici ce qu'elle lui offrit. Nous dirons juste que ce présent provoqua l'indignation de tous ceux qui étaient assis autour et que Lelouch foudroya la destinataire qui avait, selon lui, "souillé les yeux, l'âme et l'innocence de son petit frère". Puis Milly proposa à tout le monde de faire une partie de Twister, mais le plus vieux des deux frères lui demanda de les laisser un moment pour qu'il donne son propre cadeau à son frangin. La Présidente accéda à cette requête et embarqua les deux autres sur le tapis couvert de cercles de toutes les couleurs. Lelouch sortit alors de sa poche une petite boîte immaculée qu'il offrit à son frère.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

-Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû -mais il défit malgré tout le ruban rouge qui maintenait le couvercle.

Il découvrit à l'intérieur, posé sur un coussinet, un pendentif nacré en forme de coeur, avec en son centre un trèfle doré enfermé dans une fine ligne suivant le contour de l'objet. De minuscules pierres de quartz étaient nichées dans les arrondis du coeur central. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, émerveillé par la douceur de ce cadeau, et par les gemmes qui avaient la couleur de ses yeux. Son frère, quand à lui, se montra indécis.

-C'est étrange... Maintenant que je le regarde, cela me paraît très féminin comme cadeau. Tu veux peut-être que je te le change?

-Non, pas du tout! le contredit-il. Je suis très content avec celui-là...

Il fit tourner l'objet doucereux entre ses doigts, et pour y découvrir un loquet. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa recherche que la Présidente surgit derrière lui, le faisant bondir sur sa chaise.

-Comme c'est mignon! Un joli coeur pour te montrer à quel point ton grand frère t'aime! On dirait presque un cadeau de fiançailles!

Shirley eut immédiatement un spasme.

-Un cadeau... de fiançailles?

Les autres s'empressèrent de la rassurer. Shirley était déjà suffisament paranoïaque pour se mettre de surcroît à jalouser le benjamin des Lamperouge.

Personne n'aurait su dire ce que Milly avait versé dans leur verre, mais on la soupçonna plus tard d'y avoir ajouté un quelconque alcool, ou une drogue très puissante. Dans tous les cas, l'euphorie les gagna, et ce fut un miracle qu'aucune plainte d'élève ne fut à déplorer et qu'aucune brigade de police de nuit ne fut prévenue. Rivalz, soûl comme une givre, avait roulé sous la table de la salle à manger, ses bras contorsionnés enserrant une bouteille de "jus de raisin" comme s'il s'était agit des hanches séduisantes de la Présidente. Cette dernière, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'amuser, s'égosillait sur le karaoké installé pour l'occasion, et Shirley, dont la veste retirée et la chemise déboutonnée laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge, entreprenait une audacieuse danse du ventre pour accompagner sa camarade, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quand aux deux frères, ils s'étaient isolés dans la cuisine pour s'adonner au jeu le plus ridicule qui ait jamais naquit sur cette Terre: celebrities-head, dans sa version la plus traditionnelle. Tous deux portaient, collé sur leur front, un post-it sur lequel était inscrit le nom d'une personne, et chacun devait deviner qui il était. Le cerveau légèrement lessivé -car c'était sa première "cuite", bien qu'il tienne presque convenablement l'alcool-, Rolo n'avait pu penser à aucun quidam célèbre dont il aurait pu affubler son frère. Il s'était dit qu'écrire le nom de maître V.V ne servait à rien, puisque Lelouch ne le connaissait pas, et écrire celui de Charles Di Britannia aurait été du plus mauvais goût. Il avait alors tout simplement écrit -en prenant bien garde à dissimuler son idée aux yeux curieux de son aîné- "Lelouch", et lui avait épinglé sur le front en mouffetant d'avance.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi avait bien pu penser son adversaire, qui l'observait avec un regard de poisson mort dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la réponse dans les yeux innocents de son petit frère. Peine perdue, il se cala contre le dossier du tabouret de bar où il était affalé, sa main renfermant un solide verre qui avait tantôt contenu de ce liquide prune servi par leur cheftaine, le faisant osciller comme s'il en restait un fond. Puis il stoppa son geste et après un silence, pointant son index gracile vers son vis-à-vis, demanda:

-Est-ce que... je suis un homme?

Son frère esquissa un sourire goguenard.

-Parfois, on se le demande.

-Heeeeey, s'indigna l'autre. Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

-Bon, d'accord, tu es un homme.

-Ah!... Je l'ai, fit Lelouch avec un sourire fier.

-Alors?

-Je suis Milly, c'est ça? dit-il, au bord de l'hystérie.

-Je viens de dire que tu es un homme!

-Bah, homme, femme, c'est pareil. On parle de Milly, là.

-Dans tous les cas, tu as faux, renchérit son frère en se retenant de rire.

L'aîné lâcha un mouvement agacé, avant de lui laisser la parole.

-'Ton tour.

-Très bien, est-ce que je suis.. un garçon?

Lelouch l'observa d'un oeil torve en silence. Rolo le rappella à l'ordre en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

-Hey!

-Hein? Eum... Oui, oui, je crois que oui.

-Comment peux-tu ne même pas en être sûr? lui demanda son cadet, agacé.

Comme pour lui donner une réponse, l'ex-prince fixa dubitativement le fond vide de son verre. L'autre se résigna.

-Bon... -il prit un moment pour réfléchir. Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais demander. Et puis, quelle idée de jouer à un jeu pareil!

-J'en sais rien, demande-moi n'importe quoi... Si tu es mignon, par exemple.

Il y eut un silence gênant avant que Rolo n'éclate de rire. Jamais son frère n'aurait proposé une telle chose s'il avait été sobre. Mais il se décida à jouer le jeu.

-D'accord... Alors, est-ce que je suis... mignon? demanda-t-il en faisant des yeux de biches et en encadrant son visage de ses deux mains pour paraître plus adorable.

Il vit son frère figé d'effroi face à cette bouille charmante qu'il lui montrait -et qu'il n'aurait jamais osé arborer s'il avait été sobre. Son visage s'empourprait de plus en plus, et il répondit, sur le ton de l'évidence:

-B-bien sûr, que tu es mignon, Rolo!

L'agent désigna le post-it épinglé sur son front.

-Euh... Pas moi. Tu sais, le papier.

L'aîné mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

-Oh!... Et bien... Je dirais que oui, tu es mignon de toute façon.

-Vraiment?

-Eum, oui... répondit son vis-à-vis, gêné, en posant sa tête au creux de ses bras, le fixant toujours. Tu ressembles beaucoup à un certain membre de ta famille. Les mêmes cheveux...

-Hep! Pas trop de détails!... Bon, c'était bien marrant, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui je suis... Voyons, est-ce que je suis une personne que tu connais? Personnellement, je veux dire. Quelqu'un dans ton entourage, une personne importante.

Il voyait les paupières de son grand frère glisser lentement sur ses pupilles brouillées.

-Tu... es la personne à qui... je...iens...us...

-De quoi?

Mais Lelouch avait déjà plongé, et Rolo décida que le jeu était terminé pour ce soir. Il récupéra en souriant l'inscription collée sur la frange d'ébène, avant de décrocher son propre post-it. Il mit un moment à comprendre le sens du mot inscrit d'une écriture tremblotante.

"Rolo"

Son coeur fit un bond. Les mots de Lelouch lui revinrent en mémoire. "Les mêmes cheveux".

Il se souvint d'un jour où son frère lui coupait les cheveux dans les jardins de l'académie. Rolo s'était vu proposer de devenir modèle pour le club de photographie, mais ses cheveux avaient paru trop longs à Lelouch. Il s'étaient donc installés à l'extérieur, à couvert des arbres, dont les feuilles laissaient entrevoir la lumière grimpante de la matinée. Le vent était calme, tout était silencieux, hormis les légers cliquetis des ciseaux lorsque les lames tranchait une nouvelle mèche, d'un rythme apaisant. Lelouch tenait entre ses doigts les légères boucles avec gentillesse et attention. Cette journée était parfaite.

"Tes cheveux sont si ondulés..." avait-il dit.

"V-vraiment?..."

"Oui. Cela les rend difficiles à couper. Mes cheveux sont lourds et raides, mais les tiens sont si duveteux qu'ils glissent facilement hors de mes doigts"

Il avait laissé un instant de silence rassurant subsister, avant de continuer.

"Ils sont comme ceux de notre mère. Ce doit être de famille"

Et Rolo avait compris que cette gentillesse n'était pas vraiment pour lui.

Ravalant la bile qui remontait dans son gosier, le cadet glissa les bouts de papier dans sa poche d'uniforme -prévoyant de les coller côte à côte au dessus de son bureau-, et entreprit de ramener son frère dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut pas tâche facile, car ce dernier ne l'aidait pas, à moitié ravagé par le sommeil et par l'alcool, et traînait des pieds dans le couloir. Ils atteignirent finalement la porte coulissante, et lorsqu'ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la pièce, le benjamin posa le plus délicatement possible le corps de son frère sur le lit, et entreprit de passer la couverture par dessus son torse, laissant ses bras en dehors du drap. Ne savant trop que faire, il se contenta de s'agenouiller à côté du matelas, posant sa tête au coeur de l'édredon, observant le visage calme et serein de Lelouch. Ces yeux qu'ils voyait toujours rieurs et affectueux étaient clos comme plongés dans la mort la plus profonde. Comme s'il l'avait perdu pour toujours. C'était le sentiment qui le transperçait.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir autant s'attacher à lui. Il avait cru que ce serait une mission comme une autre, que son indifférence serait la même que celle dont il avait l'habitude. Mais ce sourire, cette délicatesse l'avait désarmé. Celui qui était autrefois Zéro était redevenu pur et innocent. Oubliés, la vengeance sur Britannia, les rêves de rébellion et d'armée, de combat et de meurtres. Il n'y avait plus que sa paisible vie d'étudiant à l'Académie Ashford, ses amis un peu niais et agités, mais gentils malgré tout. Et son petit frère. Son frère dont il avait attendu le retour, le seul à qui il montrait son vrai visage, ses vraies risettes. Il s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y avait seulement quelques mois, et pourtant Rolo avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient été ensemble depuis leur naissance. Mais ce bonheur, il le savait, pouvait voler en éclat à tout moment. Il suffirait d'un ordre de V.V, d'un mouvement de la part des derniers survivants de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, et il serait forcé de redevenir le tueur froid et distant qu'il avait été. Mais quand ce moment arriverait, serait-t-il capable de pointer le canon de l'arme sur la tête de son propre frère? D'appuyer sur la gachette? Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que non. Mais il ne supporterait pas non plus que Lelouch l'abandonne. Il ne pourrait pas soutenir son regard, lorsqu'il lui demanderait:

"Où est Nunnally? Où est ma soeur?"

Autant pointer le pistolet sur sa propre tempe. Autant mourir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main sur celle de son aîné, caressa tendrement la peau blanche et douce du bout des ongles. Il découvrit qu'il tenait toujours au creux de ses doigts le pendentif en forme de coeur. Il avait passé la soirée à jouer avec, sans y penser, sentant le contact frais et rassurant de l'ivoire. Il l'observa sous tous les angles, et se remémora la petite ouverture qu'il avait cru voir. La déverrouillant du plat de l'ongle, il vit dans le creux intérieur un interrupteur qu'il pressa sans attendre. Après un déclic, une voix enchanteresse se déversa de l'ouverture, accompagnée d'une mélodie mélancolique et triste à la harpe. Rolo avait le sentiment d'écouter le chant d'une mère à son enfant, une berceuse pour s'endormir sans cauchemar, sans monstre sous le lit.

Puis il crut sentir la main de Lelouch se refermer autour de la sienne. Et le poids que contenait sa poitrine s'alourdit davantage. Le barrage qui scellait ses yeux menaçait de s'effondrer, lâchant les eaux dévastatrices de sa peine. Il enfouit ses joues dans la mousseline moelleuse, le poing de son frère contre son front.

-Je ne veux pas...murmura-t-il, la voix entrecoupée de saccades et de sanglots. Jamais... Je ne veux... jamais... être séparé de toi. Tu as été... le premier à m'offrir des sourires sincères. À m'accorder de l'attention. À ne pas me regarder comme un monstre. Tu es... la première famille que j'ai eue. Nous n'avons pas le même sang, mais tous ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble... sont réels. Et tant que je m'en souviendrai, ils le seront.

Les larmes commençaient à franchir ses cils, tombant sur ses pommettes rougies. Il les essuya tant bien que mal.

-Quel idiot, dit-il d'un rire nerveux. Tu t'inquièterais sans doute si tu me voyais dans cet état.

Plus la musique emplissait ses oreilles, plus il sentait les larmes affluer.

Il savait. Il savait que ce bonheur n'était pas le sien. Il savait que tout cet amour ne lui était pas destiné. Il était pour Nunnally. Sa vrai soeur, sa raison de vivre, une fillette pour qui le prince était prêt à boulverser la planète, à s'attaquer à l'empire le plus puissant au monde, à tuer sans vergogne. Rolo n'avait fait que prendre cette place. Jamais il ne pourrait remplacer Nunnally. Il le savait depuis le jour où le jeune britannien l'avait accueilli, lui avait proposé de prendre ses affaires, de manger, et de se reposer. Il le savait, et pourtant...

-Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste? Si... pitoyable?

Il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter désormais. On lui prendrait son frère, un jour. Ils ne pourraient pas conserver cette vie de paix pour toujours. Un jour, Lelouch se réveillerait. Un jour, il l'abandonnerait. Et il irait rejoindre celle qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Pourtant, Rolo espérait que pendant encore quelques temps, même un tout petit plus longtemps, son frère couperait tendrement ses cheveux, qu'il lui beurrerait ses tartines le matin, qu'il viendrait l'encourager en cours de sport, qu'il mangerait avec lui le midi, qu'il l'aiderait à faire ses devoirs. Il serait prêt à sacrifier n'importe quoi, si cela lui permettait de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus près de celui qu'il chérissait. Même sa propre vie. Sa pauvre existence lui était égal, face à ce que représentait son frère. Il n'y avait plus la place pour rien d'autre dans son coeur.

Comme pour mettre fin à sa douleur, la mélodie du pendentif cessa. Il serra ce dernier contre lui, se promettant intérieurement de ne jamais s'en séparer, et de ne laisser personne poser la main dessus. Et étreignant encore davantage la main de Lelouch, une dernière larme traversant la courbe de sa joue, il sussura tout bas:

-Je t'aime... Nii-san...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà! J'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction vous a plu! ^^<strong>

**Avant que les puristes ne m'agressent (j'en suis une aussi, alors on se calme xD), je SAIS, pour avoir vu le Picture Drama 19.02, que Rolo appelle Lelouch "Nii-san" depuis son arrivée au Japon, mais je voulais donner à ce premier anniversaire un côté plus symbolique. Et oui, c'est "Nii-san" et non "grand frère", car la VO, c'est le bien! w (comprenez-moi, ça a été une torture de marquer "Lelouch" tout le long de cette fanfiction ;_;). Et je sais aussi que la scène de coupage de cheveux se passe APRES l'anniversaire, mais j'en avais besoin et... roh, et puis pourquoi je me justifie? Si ça se trouve, vous n'aviez même pas remarqué! x) Vus n'avez pas vu les Picture Drama? Vous n'avez pas vu _Code Geass_? Mais alors courrez-y, bande de fous!**

**Et je suis désolée si les dates ne correspondent pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elles soient en accord avec le déroulement de l'anime.**

**Une petite chose en plus... Je n'ai jamais testé le beurre de cacahuète-confiture de fraise, alors si vous tentez l'expérience, je ne serai pas tenue responsable de divers maladies ou maux de ventre!**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour donner votre avis! Bye!~**


End file.
